Happiness doesn't last forever Sakura
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: Naruto leave the village heart broken, Sakura realizes she loves Naruto and goes out to look for him. Pairing NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

IgnikaKanak: I do not own Naruto at all.

Naruto: I hate you, give me one good reason why I shouldn't use the Rasengan on you.

IgnikaKanak:_ Holds up a 12 gauge._ Do you know what I use this for.

Naruto nods head.

IgnikaKanak: Then you should shut up this story will be fine as long there are no flames, Btw No flames please, I would like people enjoying my story.

* * *

To day was a beautiful day and the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the sun is shinging, the kids at the academy are playing around, But this story takes place at training ground 7. Team 7 was waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto was trying to get Sakura to go on a date with him.

"Come on Sakura-chan, just one date." Naruto said. Sakura glared at Naruto with alot of anger. "No, I don't want to go on a date with you, I want Sasuke-kun to ask me out, not you." _'Two hours of this crap and they are making me wanting to kill them.'_ Sasuke thought. Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm. "Please, Sasuke won't care for you like I do." Sakura tried to free her arm from Naruto's grip. "No, let go and leave me alone." Naruto tightened his grip and pulled harder. "It's just one date. After that I'll leave you alone." Sakura finally freed her arm and took things a little too far. She slapped Naruto hard. "Listen you baka, I don't want to ever go on a date with you. You are just a weak, and cowardly fool just pretending to be a ninja. I hope you never have a family and die as a old lonely man." (Wow, that was alittle harsh) Naruto and Sasuke was shocked at Sakura's outburst. Naruto turned from shock to saddness. Sasuke got out of the shock. "You shouldn't have done that to Naruto, look at him." Sakura looked at Naruto for a second then turned back to Sasuke. "So what, he deserves it, I mean, he is nothing but a monster and a coward." said Sakura. '_man, she is a bitch, I bet Ino is nicer to Naruto than her._' thought Sasuke.

In a swirl of leaves, Kakashi appeared. "Yo" One of his students shouted. "YOUR LATE" Kakashi eye smiled and was about to say his excuse, but he notice that only Sakura shouted. Naruto was looking at the ground with his sad and hopeless look. Kakashi asked. "Is something wrong Naruto?"

"..." responded Naruto, sort of. Kakashi wondered why Naruto was sad until Sakura(the pink haired bitch) interupted him. "So Kakashi-sensei, whats the mission?" Sakura asked. Kakashi said. "Today is going to be a C-rank mission, The Super Duper, Most Awesome Mission in history is.." he trailed off. Sasuke and Sakura were standing on their tiptoes to hear the mission. Kakashi continued where he left off. "HELPING THE RAMAN STAND MAKE RAMAN." Sasuke and Sakura face falted. Kakashi was expecting Naruto to jump around in joy, but instead he just stood there. "Making noddel soup at a stand sounds like a waste of my time." Naruto replied very coldly. Everyone looked at Naruto as if he was ether crazy or replaced with an enemy ninja. Sakura thought. '_...Naruto...'_ Sasuke only stared and Kakashi quietly said. "oh..boy"

* * *

Team 7 was helping the ramen stand make ramen. Kakashi thought it would be funny to see Sasuke in the ramen girls clothes, he spilled some ramen on Sasuke clothes. Sasuke had thoughts of murder on his mind and it's not on Itachi. Sakura was still being a bitchy and Naruto was still sad. Kakashi wondered. '_what happened while I was visiting the memorial stone._' The mission ended and Sasuke's clothes were cleaned and dried. Kakashi eye smiled again. "Well, for a job well done, Lets go to the Korean BBQ, we haven't been there for a while." Sakura went stareyed. "YAY, I GET TO GO ON DATE WITH SASUKE-KUN." Sasuke and Kakashi thought the samething._ 'she has got to stop doing that.'_ Naruto didn't respond, he only sighed. Sakura turned to Kakashi. "And your going to pay for everything Kakashi sensei." Kakashi wave both of his hands in front of him. "Well you see, I'm broke because I forgot to go to the bank." Naruto threw his wallet at Kakashi. "You can have mine, I'm not going, I'm going home." Naruto finally said all day. Kakashi was really confused about this, then Sasuke decided to shead some light on this situation. "Naruto was trying to ask Sakura out, but she refused. He said only one date and he would leave ger alone, but she still refused. Then she slapped Naruto and said. that he was a monster and a coward, and she hoped that Naruto would die alone as a old man with no family." Sakura gasped dramaticly. "SASUKE-KUN, THATS NOT NICE TO SAY ABOUT YOUR FUTURE WIFE." Kakashi looked at Sakura with angry glare that it could kill even Orochimaru if looks could kill. "Sakura, do you know what you have done? You made Naruto useless for missions now that he is heart broken." Team 7(minus Naruto) went to the Korean BBQ.


	2. Chapter 2

IgnikaKanak: I do not own Naruto at all.

Naruto: I hope you suffer from cancer.

IgnikaKanak: Naruto, you should start being nicer to me or I'll ban raman from my story.

Naruto faints

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets towards his home. 'I can't beleave I was such fool to think that Sakura would ever love me.' **'Its okay kit, she is a bitch to say that to you. Hell, you deserve better than pink haired slut.** (Sorry NaruSaku fans, it's part of the story.) **I bet that you'll find someone who loves you and maybe have kits of your own.'** the Kyuubi said comforting Naruto.

'thanks Kyuubi, sometimes I think you are my only friend.' Kyuubi laughed. **'Oh, that reminds me, you have the Tenchugan and it is awakening.'**Naruto was confused. 'Whats the Tenchugan?' Kyuubi made a smirk. **'It is a bloodline that makes the Sharingan, Byakugan, even the Rin'negan like childs play.' **Naruto laughed that he had a stronger bloodline than the Uchiha. 'What does it do?' Naruto asked.

**'The Tenchugan is sort of like the Sharingan, but it copies bloodlines as well.'** Kyuubi explained. Naruto cheered up a little that he could copy Sasuke's and The Hyuuga clans bloodlines. 'I think we should leave the village tonight, it's less likely Oba-Chan someone to stop use at night when everyone is asleep.' Kyuubi nodded in agreement, happy that Naruto is leaving the village that caused Naruto so much pain.

00

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting in a booth at the Korean BBQ. Kakashi said. "Sakura, I already ordered our food when we entered, so there is no worry of trying to find something to eat." Sakura smiled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The waiter came to their table with the food. Kakashi got some chicken legs, Sasuke got a bowl of beef, and Sakura got a steak, secretly filled with all the hot sauces and all the hottest peppers known in the whole world.

"Thanks for the steak Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi and Sasuke waited until Sakura ate the first bite of her steak. Before Sakura could eat her magma steak, teams 8 and 9 entered the restruant.

"Kakashi, I saw Naruto walking home, the only thing that was different was he was quiet and sad. Why is that?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi sighed. "Nauto was trying to get Sakura go out on a date with him, but she refused. He said only one date and he'll leave her alone, and she still refused and slapped him."

Asuma, Kurenai, and the other genin were shocked at what Sakura did to Naruto. Kakashi continued. "And she said. 'I hope you die as an old man with no family.' I can't beleave she said that"

Asuma said. "Really?" Kakashi nodded and said. "And your going to get Kurenai pregnant and die at the hands of the Akatsuki."

That is when both Kurenai and Asuma asked. "Really?" Kakashi nodded again. "Yes, remember I can look into the future." Asuma was panicing at the dying bit and Kurenai was worried of rasing a child without a father. Kakashi laughed. "I was joking guys."

Asuma and Kurenai got mad and yelled at the sametime. "DON'T DO THAT!" Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura with an angry glare, but Sakura ignored them and ate the bite of steak. Then Sakura turned red and shot white hot flames out of her mouth.

Everyone went wide eyed at what happend to Sakura. Sakura looked at Kakashi with great fury. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She yelled. Kakashi smiled evily under his face mask. "This is your punishment for breaking Naruto's heart."

Sakura growled and starts to continue eating the magma steak and her stomach felt like it was going to burst into flames. 'I am going to kill Kakashi-sensei when I finish this damn steak.' She thought.

00

Naruto was packing his things in his backpack. "I will walk down the path darkness to forget everyone and the pain." He than waited for night.

00

Sakura was redder than the reddest tomato in history. Will she explode? or will the punishment be served unharmed? Place your bets. Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino made bets at what will happen, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were busy playing strip poker and Kurenai was winning, Hinata and Ino were laughing at Sakura's torment, Sasuke was just brooding.

Sakura had one bite left and everyone wanted to see what would happen after the last bite. Sakura shoved the last piece in her mouth and swallowed it.

BOOM

The whole resterant blew up in to pieces. Sakura was on the ground, naked. "Maybe filling the steak with every hot sauce and all the hottest peppers was a bad idea." Kakashi said and everyone nodded in agreement.

00

Naruto left his apartment and went to the front gates. "Goodbye Leaf village, your so called demon is gone." Naruto said as he walked on the trail.

IgnikaKanak: Well this chapter is done.

SakuraL you pervert, I'll kill you.

IgnikaKanak: Oh crap, gotta run. (runs to a safe house)

Naruto: R&R


	3. Chapter 3

IgnikaKanak: Alright, Who stole my Wii?

Orochimaru: (Hidding it behind his back) Uhh..Kabuto took it.

IgnikaKanak: Okay, oh I don't own Naruto. (runs of to kill Kabuto)

Orochimaru: Kukukuku, Now back to playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Naruto: Can I join? (Holds up a wii controler and a nunchuk)

Orochimaru: Sure, its a four player game.

-Start now-

* * *

Naruto was resting after walking past the boarder of the Land of Fire. "I should try out the Tenchugan before I try to copy any other Kekkei Genkai." He focused chakra into his eyes to activate the Tenchugan. (AN:I didn't have a chance to tell you what Tenchugan means. TenchuganHeaven-Earth eye. Kick ass huh.) Naruto eyes became golden with a silver outline and four red swirls around the pupil.

Naruto looked in a lake that was near him. "Wow, they look awesome, I can't wait to copy other Kekkei Genkai and Jutsu with this." Kyuubi chuckled. **'Kit, I know someplace that has a whole lot of Kekkei Genkai."**

Naruto was grinning at what the fox told him and continued down the path.

00000

(In the Hospital

Tsunade was confused at what happend to Sakura. Ino and Hinata were waiting for Sakura to wake up, just to knock her out again. Kakashi would have joined them, but Sakura was still naked from the explosion.

Tsunade finally decided to ask. "What happend to Sakura and why are Ino and Hinata waiting to knock Sakura back into a unconsious state?" Kakashi explained to Tsunade what Sakura did to Naruto, and if I said Tsunade was mad, then I would be lying. She was PISSED beyond hell. KI was flowing off of her like a tsunami.

Sasuke appeared at the scene with a note in his hand. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto was not in his appartment and I found this note addressed to you" Sasuke handed Tsunade the note and began to read it out loud.

_"Dear Obaa-chan,_

_If your reading this note, then I am not in the leaf village anymore. The reason why is probably known by Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and the pink haired slut, Sakura. There is a chance that noone in the village will see me again. I hope you don't leave your job as Hokage and/or drink your self to an early grave. The village never loved me anyway._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Tsunade didn't know what she should feel. Anger to beat Sakura into a coma and to find Naruto to smack him upside his head or Sadness that Naruto left without becoming Hokage.

Sasuke noticed some additional writing on the note. "Um.. Tsunade-sama, there is more on the note." Tsunade looked at the note again and said sheepishly. "So there is. Hehehe" She again to read out loud the other part of the note.

_P.s. I know you might have to tell the council about this, but I have a bloodline called..._ Tsunade stopped and went wide eyed. "Kakashi get Team's 8,9, and 10 immedialy." Tsunade ordered. Kakashi nodded and disappeared to get everyone.

Sasuke swiped the note from Tsunade's hands and looked at it. Sasuke also went wide eyed at what it said. Tsunade left to get 10 gallons of sake.

00000

Naruto was at the boarder to the village hidden in the clouds. Naruto asked Kyuubi. 'Does this village really have alot of bloodlines for me to copy?' Kyuubi answered. **'Yes it does kit, and if you can convince the Raikage to have all of his clan heads teach you how to use the bloodlines properly, then I'll give you the sword that a friend of mine used to have years ago before he trusted it to me.'**

Needless to say, Naruto ran of to do what Kyuubi said. Kyuubi laughed thinking that Naruto will become even stronger than all of the tailed beasts combined.

00000

Tsunade was drinking her sake and doing her paperwork, the bane of all the Kage. She arranged a council meeting with teams 7,8,9, and 10 about Naruto. What she didn't need is the village celebrating that Naruto left because he has the Kyuubi inside.

All the council members and team 7(minus Naruto) team 8, team 9, and team 10 arrived. Danzo asked. "Tsunade-sama, why did you call for a meeting, I was busy celebrating that the demon left." Danzo recived so many death glares that he crapped his pants. (Lol, serves that basturd right huh.)

"I called you all here because Naruto has his fathers bloodline." This rose some questions. Danzo asked furiously. "What would his bloodline be, make ramen appear out of nowhere." there were a few snickers.

Tsunade shook her head. "No Danzo, his bloodline is the Tenchugan. Sasuke already knows because he saw the note that Naruto left." Everyone, except the genin, made a good impression of a fish.

Sakura was confused. "Whats the Tenchugan? it cant be better than Sasuke-kun's Sharingan." Sasuke told the genin. "The Tenchugan is like the Sharingan, except it can copy bloodlines as well as jutsu. It makes all other eye based Kekkei Genkai look weak."

The rest of the genin were shocked at the explaination. Kakashi said. "The only one who had the Tenchugan was the fourth Hokage. I should know if he had kids, and he didn't"

Tsunade looked at everyone with a sadtisic grin. "Minato did have a son, and that son is Naruto Uzumaki. or should I say Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. His mother was Kashuna Uzumaki of the Whirlpool village."

The council and the teams fainted at the sudden news.

00000

The Raikage was taking Naruto to a room to sleep and live in for a while. "Here is your room, if there is anything you need, that room already has it. We will start training tommarow." Naruto entered his room as the Raikage left and jumped on the bed for some sleep.

Naruto found himself in his mind, face to face with the nine tailed fox. **"Well kit, a deal is a deal, the sword I am about to give you belonged to..**

00000

Everyone that fainted had recovered from their shock and Tsunade anounced the members of the retreval team. "Sasuke, Kakashi, Teams 8, 9, and 10 are on the retreval team, and before you ask Sakura, I don't want you on the mission because your the one that caused Naruto to leave. In fact, your punishment from me is being assigned to D-rank missions for the next 3 years. In fact it will be the same D-rank misson over and over again. Finding the damn cat that belongs to the Damiyo's wife."

Everyone shivered at that punishment. Tora, the cat that always runs away should have been labbeled as A-rank demon pest. Sakura still has nightmares about the demon cat.

Kakashi told everyone, except Sakura. "Get packing, we have along mission ahead of us. There is no telling what we may encounter." Normally, the council would mark Naruto as an SS-rank missing ninja, but due to him being Minato Namikaze's son, they wont do that to him.

Sakura walked home with thoughts of Naruto. 'Naruto-kun...I'm sorry for what I did. I like Sasuke but only as a friend and teammate. I-I-I acctualy love you, I had a crush on Sasuke and it blinded me from your love. I wish I never had broken your heart. I want to start again.'

Sakura entered her room, and sat on her bed deciding on what to do. 'Naruto, I'll bring you back to the village, even if you no longer love me, I'll try to love you. I promise to be nicer to you.' Sakura packed her things and snuck out of the village and secretly fallowed the retrival team.

00000

-end now-

IgnikaKanak: Okay I'm casting a vote for what sword Naruto gets. I the choices are Cloud's sword from Final Fantisy VII: Advent Children, Ichigo's Zanpokto with both shikai and bankai abilities and able to revert it to its unsealed state, if you can't choose the to, Say what sword you want Naruto gets.

Sakura: Please read and review.

IgnikaKanak: that reminds me, OROCHIMARU I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY Wii.

Orochimaru: oh shit (runs of to safety.)

IgnikaKanak. (Chases after him with Jak's Peace Maker.) GET BACK HERE.

Naruto: LOL


	4. Chapter 4

IgnikaKanak: here are the polls for Naruto's sword. some were added by other readers, so please submit your votes.

Cloud's sword from FFVII: AC: 1

Sephrioth's sword: 1

Trunk's sword:1

Ichigo's sword: 1

Keyblade:1

Thanks for the great comments.


	5. Chapter 5

IgnikaKanak: The sword chosen to be Naruto's sword has a three way tie, so I have decided to give him all three. The swords are The Keyblade(he can summon different keyblades like Sora), Cloud's sword from FFVII: AC, and Ichigo's sword. He will get Ichigo's sword first, he'll get the other two later. Also, I do not own Naruto or any of the weapons he is getting.

Naruto: Kick ass.

Now to start the story

* * *

**"The previous owner of the of this sword was Ichigo Kurosaki. His sword has powers that can be only unleashed by releasing its Shikai and Bankai states."** Kyuubi said. Naruto was taking in all the informtion very well. "That is cool."

Kyuubi grinned. **"There is one problem, you have to know its name on your own."** Naruto blinked and put his pinky in his ear. "I didn't catch the swords name, can you say it again." Kyuubi smacked his forehead with his paw and explained that a zanpoktou can only be released when it's name is called out.

Naruto groaned that he couldn't here the name untill he was ready to hear it. "So, I'll only have it in its unreleased state. It's better than nothing.

**"Now that is looking on the bright side kit, also I will give you two other weapons in the future. Trust me when I say they kick ass."** Kyuubi said. Naruto was happy about getting the sword, but as he turned around, he saw a man in a dark cloak, whereing a pair of glasses, his hair was a deep crimson. The man spoke. **_"Hello Naruto, I am the spirit of the sword Kyuubi gave you. Soon you will be ready to hear my name. When that time comes, you will become stronger than you could ever guess."_** Naruto went wide eyed at first, but started to jump around in excitment.

Kyuubi and the man chuckled as Naruto started to wake up.

0+0+0+0+0

Sakura was resting behind the bushes, a few feet away from the retreavial team. She was listening in on the conversaion. "Kiba, did you pick up Naruto's scent yet?" Kakashi asked. Kiba said sadly. "Nope, he some how covered his tracks very well, and what is odd is that his scent keeps changing." Gai spoke up. "Is that really possible?" Everyone shrugged. "For Naruto, it would seem possible, He does the fricken impossible like, beating Neji and mastering the Rasengan in one week." Kakashi said.

Sakura, who was still hidden, started to fell worse. She heard Kakashi saying something about an S-rank secret. "What I am about to tell you genin is an S-rank secret. The fourth Hokage never killed the Kyuubi since no man can kill it, he could only seal it away. So he sealed it in a new born baby, and that baby was Naruto."

There were collective gasps, and Sakura was shocked.

_'Flashback'_

_"Listen you baka, I don't ever want to ever go out on a date with you. You are just a weak and cowardly fool just pretending to be a ninja. I hope you never have a family and die an old, lonely man."_

_"He is nothing but a coward and a monster"_

_'Flashback end'_

Sakuras eyes started to water. 'I called him a coward and a monster, when he had to deal with all that his whole life. I shouldn't deserve Naruto at all, I would be lucky if he just forgave me, let alone of him dating me.'

Kakashi shushed everyone and snuck up on Sakura and shouted. "HELLO SAKURA" Sakura jumped to a near by branch. Ino yelled. "Sakura, what are you doing here? You should be chasing that cat right now." Kakshi pulled Sakura off the branch. Sakura explained why she was here. Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, you never said you love Naruto until you heard he was the son of the fourth Hokage and had a bloodline."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shikamaru added his two cents in. "It's just a question of do you really love Naruto for who his is or for his bloodline?"

Sakura was unsure if she did love Naruto or his bloodline. Kakashi saw this and eye smiled. "You can think about it while we are looking for Naruto, but I can't allow you to be near Naruto until you are allowed to."

Sakura nodded and everyone went to sleep. Before Sakura started dreaming she had one last thought. 'I'm sorry Naruto'

0+0+0+0+0

Naruto was learning how to use a sword with a kenjutsu teacher. The Raikage was impressed at the size of Naruto's sword and that he could wield it without much difficulty. The kenjutsu lesson was over and the clan heads were getting ready for Naruto's bloodline lessons.

Naruto sheathed his sword and got his Tenchugan ready. "I am ready to learn and train" The Raikage smirked knowing that the leaf village was going to regret trying to destroy this kid.

Yugito appeared with news, bad news. "Lord Raikage, four men in black cloaks with red clouds on it, are aproaching towards the village." The Raikage knew what that meant. "Yugito, take Naruto and hide, they are after you two. Have the Clan heads go along too, we need Naruto to learn their bloodlines fast."

Yugito nodded. The Raikage sighed. "I better have the whole village on alert."

0+0+0+0+0

(Sakura's dream)

Sakura was standing in a area with a canyon in front of her. (Think of the same canyon that Jiryira pushed Naruto off of in the Chunnin exams) and saw a familiar sun kissed, blond haired boy.

Sakura gasped and ran towards the boy. As she made her way, the color faded off the boy and turned completely white. Sakura stopped in fear. The boy turned around and smiled wickedly. The area where his eyes should be white is black, the iris that should be blue is yellow.

The ghost-like version of Naruto laughed like he was crazy. "Naruto is dead, I killed him by my hands. Now...your...NEXT." He said as he swung a sword that was the as long as his body.

Sakura screamed as the sword was about to connect.

0+0+0+0+0

Sakura woke up screaming, but the screaming also woke up the rest of the group. "Sakura, what's wrong." Lee asked. Sakura was sweating and shivering.

Kakashi thought. 'She must have had a horrible nightmare to make her like that.'

Sakura answered. "I had a nightmare. I was in front of a canyon of some kind and I saw Naruto at the edge of it. At first I thought he was going to jump so I ran towards him. As I did, all of the color disappeared and turned completely white. His eyes were black and yellow, and he smiled wickedly. That person looked like Naruto but he wasn't and he also said he killed Naruto and I was next."

Everyone was shocked, someone that looked like Naruto, but was the exact opposite of him. Sasuke thought. 'And I thought I had fucked up dreams.' Kurenai even shivered at the thought of meeting someone like that.

Sakura looked up at the sky in tears. 'Naruto, please be okay.' everyone went back to sleep until morning.

0+0+0+0+0

Naruto finished his lession with the clan heads and to say the least, they were impressed how fast he mastered the Kekkei Genkai. Naruto over heard the conversation the Raikage and Yugito had and knew what ment.

Naruto headed towards the front gate where most of the village were. There he saw Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. 'I hope I find this swords name quick or I am royaly boned.'

IgnikaKanak: sorry for the long up date, I had to take care of a few things.

Naruto: So read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

IgnikaKanak: Sorry for the long update, I was destroying all of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books. I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Time to kick the Akatsuki's ass.

IgnikaKanak: Okay calm down Naruto. Kick it

* * *

Naruto and the Raikage were at the gates of the cloud village. "Hand over the Nibi and Kyuubi containers now" demanded Sasori. Naruto drew his sword and pointed it at the four Akatsuki members.

"I won't let you harm Yugito, and I'll kick your ass if you try." Naruto said. Kisame laughed manicaly. "So the Kyuubi gaki grew a set and got himself a sword." Naruto got into his kenjutsu stance. "I'll take that sword when I'm done with ya." Kisame smiled evily.

Naruto charged towards Kisame, but Kisame blocked the sword with his Samehada. "You have some skill with a sword. I would have had a challenge, but we will have to extract the fox out of you, Meaning you'll die, and don't worry about your sword, I'll take good care of it."

Naruto sneared at Kisame and backed up. Kisame swung his sword and ripped Naruto's shirt. There was ribbens of Naruto's skin flying everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, damn it. I can't let him beat me." Naruto's vision started to blur. 'what how-' Kisame started to laugh. "I put poison in my sword, so you brats could go with us peacefuly."

Naruto fell to his knees, the poison was spreeding through his body. **_"Naruto, it is time for you to learn my name. When you here it shout out my name._** said Zangetsu. **_"SHOUT OUT MY NAME"_**

Naruto started to get back up, and a huge spike of chakra emerged. The chakra was black with a red outline. Naruto shouted the name of his sword. "ZANGETSU" His sword changed into what looks like a chefs knife. Naruto's speed dramaticly increassed and slashed Kisame in half.

Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara was watching the fight and saw the spike, and needless to say, they ran away so fast, that they would but the Yellow Flash to shame.

Yugito saw the fight from the front gate and was surprised that Naruto was that strong. 'I never knew a genin like him could be that strong.' The Raikage was also impressed at Naruto's display of power.

Naruto turned to the Raikage. "Hey, Can you make sure they don't come back while I sleep?" "Uhh, sure." The Raikage answered.

Naruto's sword changed back, and Naruto passed out. Yugito ran down and picked Naruto up, but she sheathed the sword first and carried Naruto to the hospitle.

0+0+0+0+0

The chakra spike was so massive that other contries noticed it. The sound village noticed it quickly. A sound ninja reported to Orochimaru about it. "Orochimaru-sama, we found where the spike orignated. It was in the cloud village, namely from the Kyuubi container."

This surprised Orochimaru. 'If I had his body, I would be unstoppable.' "anything else?" Orochimaru asked. The ninja nodded. "Yes, he has a massive sword on his back, about the size of his body and it changed during the spike. It looked like a giand chefs knife."

Orochimaru was drooling. 'I must have that sword.' "Call the sound four, tell them I have a mission for them."

0+0+0+0+0

The leaf village felt the chakra spike and they feared it was the fox, but they calmed down when they found out it wasn't.

"Who or what ever that was, we must capture the being that caused the massive chakra spike, and turn it into a weapon." Danzo said. He recived death glares so cold that it would even kill the Shinigami.

"That would not be a wise idea Danzo, besides, it felt similar to Naruto's chakra, only darker." Tsunade said. Danzo, lke Orochimaru, only wanted the power even more.

'I better keep any eye on him.' Jiraiya thought.

0+0+0+0+0

The retrival team had a different out come of the spike. "Crap, this chakra is dark, but it feels like Naruto's how is that possible?" Sasuke asked. Gai shrugged and yelled out. "HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST HAVE GROWN STRONGER, HE HAS BECOME EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN THE MOST UNYOUTHFUL KAKASHI."

Everyone sweatdropped. Sakura was hoping that Naruto will still be the same. Lee saw Sakura's look. "DON'T WORRY SAKURA, I AM SURE NARUTO WILL STILL BE THE SAME YOUTHFUL NINJA HE ALWAYS IS."

Kakashi thought at what he did when the chunin exams were going on. 'I favored Sasuke over Naruto and this is what happens. I have been a fool, I only saw him as a demon and hoped he would die by Neji's hands.'

Kiba shouted. "HEY GUYS, AKAMARU PICKED UP HIS SCENT." Everyone started to follow Kiba towards the Cloud village.

0+0+0+0+0  
**(Mindscape)**

Naruto was infront of the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto was jumping in joy. "I can't wait to unlock Bankai."_ "Me too, by the way, I'm your hollow self."_ said a unknown boy the same size as Naruto only a ghost white with black and yellow eyes.

Naruto staired at the boy and asked. "why are you here?" **_"He is here to tell you that Sakura Haruno is looking for you, but your hollow self entered her mind and messed with her dreams. Thought, you could have done that differently."_**

Kyuubi explained what Naruto's Hollow did, Naruto was rolling around laughing.

0+0+0+0+0

"We should stop for the night, it's too dark to see the trail and we are close to the village hidden in the clouds. Naruto might be there, there are alot of Kekkei Genkai he could copy and master." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and got into their sleeping bags.

Sasuke stayed up for the first night watch. Sakura started to fall asleep to have a hopeful dream of Naruto forgiving her.

0+0+0+0+0

_"Hey Naruto, Sakura is going to sleep again. Should I scare her even more?"_ the hollow asked. Naruto got a better idea. "How about this." He whispered the rest in the hollow's and the smile on the hollow's face grew. _"i never thought you would be that devious. I think you should write a book about your devious ideas."_

"Let's go and make sure she begs for forgiveness.." Naruto and his hollow left to mess with Sakura's mind. Kyuubi was laughing and Zangetsu was reading a certain orange book. (IgnikaKanak: I saved one of them and gave it to Zangetsu)

0+0+0+0+0  
**(Sakura's Dream)**

Sakura was on top of the Hokage tower, Naurto was facing her. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please come back to the village, for me. Please." Naruto started to walk towards Sakura, but a white figure, the same one that looked like Naruto, came up from behind him, and pushed a giant sword threw Naruto's chest.

Sakura started to cry, on her knees, weeping that Naruto was dead. (AN: this is a dream, so no flames) The white figure spoke. "I don't know how he escaped that but this time I madesure that he didn't survive this time."

Sakura's anger started to rise. "I kill you for hurting my Naruto-kun" She charged at the figure with a kunai in her hand, but she was stabbed by his sword. "I won't let you escape this time, you slut." He pulled out the sword and swung it at Sakura.

0+0+0+0+0

Sakura got up covered in sweat. 'what a horrible nightmare. I have to find Naruto-kun right away, I don't want you to die Naruto-kun.'

Kakashi walked up to Sakura. "Had another nightmare, if you talk about it, it won't bother you any longer." Sakura told Kakashi what happend in her latest nightmare.

Kakashi now started to worry about Naruto himself. 'I messed up last time, I won't again.'

0+0+0+0+0

Orochimaru started to breif the Sound Four, his elite bodygaurds, on their latest mission. "You are to retreave Naruto Uzumaki, I want him alive. He has power that I want, but he might use it against you."

The ninja nodded. "So all we have to do is capture some dipshit, drag his ass back here for you to rape and transfer you damn soul into his fucking body? That will be easy." said a red headed kunoichi.

The others sweatdropped at what she said. "Just go get him." Orochimaru said.

* * *

Will Orochimaru capture Naruto to be his next vessal?

Will Sakura apologize to Naruto?

Find out next time.

* * *

IgnikaKanak: Now that is done. I plan on making more chapters.

Kakashi: You bastard, you burned all my Icha Icha.

IgnikaKanak: Oh shit. Later and please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

IgnikaKanak: Yo I'm back to make another chapter.

Kakashi: IGNIKA, GET BACK HERE.

IgnikaKanak. damn, I thought I lost him in Japan. (Runs towards Cuba)

Orochimaru was doing the bane of all Kage, paperwork. "Damn paperwork, who the hell thought it would be a good idea to create paperwork anywhy."

While ranting, the same sound nin that reported the chakra spike entered Orochimaru's office. "Orochimaru-sama, I forgot to report that the Kyuubi container encountered the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru slamed his fist against the wall in anger. "That means the Akatsuki already got the the demon containers." The sound ninja shook his head. "The boy was facing Kisame and after his sword transformed, he became a blur and hacked Kisame in half."

Orochimaru started to sweat in fear for the first time. The sound ninja continued. "Itachi was also there with two others, Deidara and Sasori, and all three of them ran of in fear. Heck, they ran so fast, you would think they were students of the Yellow Flash."

Orochimaru paled so much, if that was possible since he is already so pale, that it looked like you could see through him without the Byakugan.

'I sent the Sound Four to capture some who killed one S-rank criminal and scaried of three others.' Orochimaru was really starting to sweat. "KABUTO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW."

"Kabuto enter the office in a poof of smoke. "What do you need Orochimaru-sama?" He saw Orochimaru with a scaried look on his face. "Is something the matter Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto. "I sent the Sound Four to catch Naruto Uzumaki because he had a huge spike in chakra, but I just found out he took down Kisame with a giant sword of his own and made Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori run in fear."

Kabuto was speechless, he saw Naruto fight in the chunin exams, he could take on atleast a low jonin rank ninja, but killing a S-rank criminal and one of the seven swords men of the mist, then you have a whole new ball game.

"I think we are in trouble." Kabuto said. Orochimaru nodded.

0+0+0+0+0

The Sound Four was heading towards the Cloud village. "Why would Orochimaru-sama want the blond brat instead of the Uchiha so greatly talked about?" Sakon asked. The other shurgged. "All I know is we have to drag the dipshit to the the sound village alive." Tayuya said.

Jirobo was shaking his head and Kidomaru was thinking of was to torture the kid. "Orochimaru never said we could bring him back beaten up."

The others smirked at this, they were going to have a good time. Or so they think.

0+0+0+0+0  
**(Mindscape)**

Naruto and his Hollow was laughing about what they just did, though Naruto felt alittle guilty at what he did. **_"So Naruto, how did your plan go?"_** Naruto smiled. "It went great. By the way, did Ichigo have a hollow self too?" Zangetsu nodded

**_"Yes he did, but they never got along with each other like you guys are."_** Both Naruto and HNaruto (that is what I am going to call the Hollow from now on) were surprised.

Kyuubi interupted. **"Kit, you might want to wake up now. I sense four sound ninja coming after you."** Naruto nodded and left his mind.

HNaurto looked at Zangetsu. _"Can you tell me why Ichigo and his Hollow never got along."_ Zangetsu sighed as this was going to be along explaination.

0+0+0+0+0

Naruto got up and got dressed. "I better start heading out." Yugito entered the room. "Hey Naruto, your up. The Raikage knows that your training is done and said you could leave at anytime you want." Naruto nodded. "I plan on leaving right away, the Akatsuki and the Sound village will be looking for me alot more now."

Yugito knew what that ment, Naruto would be distracting the Akatsuki from her for a while. "I'll tell lord Raikage." Yugito left and Naruto packed his stuff. Naruto wrote a note for the Raikage, the clan heads, and Yugito. 'Hope you guys have a peaceful life.'

It would be the last time for a while that the village would see the blond kid again.

0+0+0+0+0

The retrival team arrived at the cloud village. What they don't know is that Naruto already left hours ago. "Naruto has got to be here." Ino said. The Raikage appeared with a blond woman next to him met the retrival team. "So we have some more leaf ninja in the village."

The jonin got into fighting stances. Kakashi asked. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki." The Raikage chuckled. "You all must know Naruto. Well, I don't know where he is since he just left a few hours ago."

Sakura saddend as she still didn't get a chance to aplogize to Naruto yet. Yugito said. "He was here learning the bloodlines of all the clans, and he mastered them quickly. He also took on Kisame."

Everyones eyes widened. "The Akatsuki must have already gotten Naruto, we were too late." Gai said. The Raikage shook his head. "Nope, in fact he killed Kisame with a sword of his own, and Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara was with Kisame. When they saw what Naruto did to Kisame, they ran of like scaried cats."

Sasuke went wide eyed and his jaw dropped. 'My brother ran away from Naruto, and I missed it. Damn it, I wish I could have seen that.'

Shikamaru saw a painting of Naruto holding a sword the size of his body. "So how powerful would you say Naruto is right now?" the Raikage gave it a thought. "I would say he could take on all the Kage and win."

Sasuke slapped his for head. "to hell for getting revenge on Itachi, I'll just let Naruto kill him. Heck, I'm glad I didn't face him in the exams if he had that power at that time."

Neji nodded. "I was lucky he didn't or I would be here." Hinata and Ino were shocked that Naruto had gotten that strong in such a short time.

0+0+0+0+0

Naruto was walking down the trail to the rock village. "So, your Naruto Uzumaki." a voice said behind Naruto. Naruto expected that sound ninja would be behind him. "Let me guess, Orochimaru sent you guys to find me? Am I correct."

A giant, fat man nodded. "We are the Sound Four, you have two choices. Come with us peacefully or we beat the crud out of you and drag you back to the village."

Naruto drew his sword out. "I'll take the third choice, Kicking your asses. It might to take a while to kick yours though since your so fat." Jirobo got ticked at the comment and heard his fellow teammates laughing. "I'll kill you for that, you brat."

Before Jirobo could make one step, his head was sliced clean of. Kidomaru crapped his pants, Sakon became a statue, and Tayuya run up in a tree for protection.

"Zangetsu" said Naruto and his sword change into his shikai form again. "Now tell me where Orochimaru is, I want to kill his ass for pissing off Kyuubi." Sakon and Kidomaru tried to run away but Naruto chopped of their legs.

"We won't tell you anything, Orochimaru-sama is stronger than you." Sakon said. Naruto chuckled. "Could Orochimaru kill Kisame, and scare of three Akatsuki members?" The two sound ninja paled and thought the same thing. 'we are so screwed.'

Naruto swung his sword so fast that it took two minutes for the heads to fall off. Naruto looked at Tayuya. "I am letting you live so you can tell Orochimaru that death is coming of him, and tell him that Naruto Uzumaki sends his regards." Naruto did a few handsigns and yelled out. "Air bullet" A gust of wind shoot Tayuya to the sound village.

Naruto continued to the Rock village.

0+0+0+0+0

Orochimaru was waiting for the Sound Four to return. Kabuto and Tayuya entered the room. "Orochimaru-sama, I have grave news. Naruto killed Jirobo Sakon, and Kidomaru without breaking a sweat." Tayuya glared at Orochimaru. "Why didn't you tell us that the blond gaki killed an Akatsuki member."

Orochimaru didn't here the question as he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off and screaming like a girl. "I GONNA DIE, I GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE." he said repeativly and started crying in a fetal position.

"Well, at least Orochimaru is finally showing mortality and fear." Kabuto said while sweatdropping. Tayuya nodded and turned to Kabuto. "Hey Kabuto, want to get a smoothe?" Kabuto smirked. "Sure, I'll pay for it." Tayuya gave Kabuto a kiss on the cheek.

'great, my second hand man and one of the surviving bodygaurds are hooking up with each other and the Kyuubi container is going to kill me.' Orochimaru turned chibi and started crying like a chibi. (creepy huh?)

IgnikaKanak: I am a surviver in New York, I can provide food, I can provide shelter, I can provide secur-

Kakashi: There you are you bastard. YOU WILL PAY FOR BURNING MY ICHA ICHA.

IgnikaKanak: How the hell did you get passed the dark seekers?

Kakashi: I used Jiriya as a sheild.

IgnikaKanak:(sweat dropping.) Isn't he the writer of Icha Icha books?

Kakashi: HOLY SHIT, HANG ON JIRIYA-SAMA, I'LL SAVE YOU.

IgnikaKanak: Don't ask how there are dark seekers in New York and why I am there., but please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Damn, I haven't seen Ignika for a while and where the hell is pervy sage?

Ignika:(sneaks up on Naruto) BOO

Naruto: GHA, don't do that.

Ignika: I couldn't resist, oh and Jiriya is being eaten by Dark Seekers and Kakashi is trying to save him.

Naruto: Okay, I'm not going to ask why that is happening but all I need to know is the chapter update.

Ignika: Right away

* * *

Naruto enter the Rock village. "Remember that the Fourth had enemies here. Should I, hehe what am I saying, I should kick their asses."

He walked through the small town, he noticed that some of the stone ninja were glareing at him. One of them walked in front of Naruto. "You must be related to the Yellow Flash, don't worry we'll give you and your village a party, or should I say your funeral."

A ninja from behind Naruto tried to take his sword, but Naruto move fast enough to cut the arms of the ninja that tried to steal his sword and sliced the stomach of the ninja that stepped in front of him. "Now please take me to your Tsuchikage."

The stone ninja who lost his arms lead the way to the office.

'I don't think there are any bloodlines here to copy. Oh well, if this vilage tries to kill me, then I'll just waste anyone who gets in my way and leave.'

0+0+0+0+0

Orochimaru was setting up barb wire, exposives, automatic kunai and shuriken launchers, and other defenses. "I am not letting that brat kill me. Damn, I shouldn't have ever killed the Kyuubi's mate." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto and Tayuya got an evil idea. "Tayuya, you know what Naruto looks like and what his sword looks like, can you scare Orochimaru enought to make him pass out or leave the village?" Tayuya nodded and transformed into what Naruto currently looks like. (Naruto now wears an the same clothes cloud wears in FFVII: AC except the there is a fox on the back of the shirt.)

Tayuya sneaks up on Orochimaru and yells. "I HAVE COME OF KYUUBI'S REVENGE!!" Orochimaru screamed so loud that you could hear it from where he is to the hidden Akatsuki base.

Tayuya and Kabuto were laughing their asses of. "Hahaha we hahaha are going hahaha to be in so much hahahaha trouble." Kabuto said. Tayuya agreed. "Yeah, hahaha, but it was hahaha worth it hahahaha to see that look on hahaha his face."

Orochimaru was on the ground, foaming at the mouth, and you couldn't see his snake like eyes, also his croth area was dark and wet.

0+0+0+0+0

Naruto was talking to the Tsuchikage, and apperently Naruto was attacked by the kage and all his ninja at disposal. "Kill that leaf ninja." Naruto shook his head saddly.

"I could use some practice, I hope you numbskulls had a good life cuz you ain't getting another chance at it." Naruto drew his sword. "ZANGETSU" The Tsuchikage saw Naruto's sword transform. "GET THAT SWORD, WITH IT WE CAN TAKE DOWN THAT CURSED LEAF VILLAGE."

The rock ninja followed their kage's order, only to get sliced into bits. "I hope I can acomplish this. BANKAI" Naruto said/shouted. There was a even bigger chakra spike than last time, the same black and red chakra swallowed Naruto until it disenpated.

Naruto was wearing the same color clothing but they were different. He was wearing a jacket like shirt that reached the back of his ankles, with trianglular rips at the bottom, black robe like pants, and his feet wore samurai socks and sanbles. (Think of Ichigo's bankai clothes.)

The sword completely changed too, it was like a regular katana but the blade, hilt, gaurd, even the grip was black. There was a chain at the end of the sword. (You know what Ichigo's bankai sword looks like for those who watch bleach.)

"Tensa Zangetsu." Naruto replied cooly. The Tsuchikage wanted the sword even more. Before the rock ninja could recover, Naruto disappeared in a black blur, slashing his newly aquired enemies into bits.

"Now for you." Naruto said as he swung his sword and a blade of chakra flew towards the Tsuchikage. 'This isn't seposed to happen, that sword should belong to us so we could destroy the leaf village.' The Tsuchikage thought before the chakra desintegrated him.

"Damn, I never knew the bankai form could be this powerful." Naruto said as he looked at the damage he caused. "I better leave before any ANBU arrive." Naruto used his bankai speed to quickly get out of the rock village.

0+0+0+0+0

"Itachi, tell me why the hell I shouldn't smash your ball with the statue's mouth?" The leader of the Akatsuki asked. Itachi quickly put his hands around his crotch to protect it.

"The Kyuubi container has some weird sword, it transormed and he somehow got a huge chakra spike. Hell, he even hacked Kisame in half." Itachi said.

The leader and his partner, a beautiful blue haired woman, was disdurbed by this. The blue haired woman asked. "How did his sword change and where did he get the sword."

Sasori answered. "I have no clue where he could have gotten it, but he shouted something and it transformed. It was 'Shanjitsu' or 'Danbutsu', I don't remember." Deidara spoke up. "I heard him say 'Zangetsu' yeah. Maybe we could take that sword an make others yeah."

The leader was rubbing his chin. 'that sword sounds like it would be useful at destroying the shinobi nations, maybe we could take it dur-' His thoughts was interupted when he felt an even more powerful spike than the one Naruto created earlier.

"HOLY SHIT, THIS BRAT GOT EVEN STRONGER." Sasori screamed as he, Deidara, and Itachi hid behind the blue haired woman.

The leader shook his head. 'why the hell did I recrute these idiots. Though I fell uneasy at the massive amout of chakra that kid is giving off, Orochimaru would ether be scaried or wanting the body and weapon of the brat.'

0+0+0+0+0

Sakura felt another huge spike of chakra and quickly ran off before the others acted. 'Naruto, this time I will make sure you come back to the village. Your dream of becoming Hokage will be even closer when you get back.'

Kakashi saw Sakura heading towards the village gates "Guys, Sakura's on the move, we better trail her so she doesn't get hurt." The rest of the team quickly followed.

'Naruto, I hope that we can kill my brother together, maybe even the whole Akatsuki.' Sasuke thought. Everyone then had the same thought. 'Naruto, you better be okay, or Tsunade will drag your ass back from hell, just to kick it back there.'

Sakura knew the others were following her, but she pretended that she didn't. 'Naruto, I now know how I feel about you, I love you and I don't ever want you to die.'

0+0+0+0+0  
**(Mind Scape)**

HNaruto was laughing and cheering._ "I can't believe it, Naruot unlocked his bankai quicker than Ichigo, well now Kyuubi, whats one of the other weapons that he will get?"_

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Well, the next weapon he will have to master yet is the Keyblade."** HNaruto was confused. _"What is the Keyblade?"_

Zangetsu knew what Kyuubi was doing.**_ "So you think he can weild Keyblade, maybe he can, but there could be a chance that he can't use it."_** Kyuubi nodded and explained tho HNaruto what the Keyblade was and why there was a chance Naruto couldn't weild it.

_"Damn, that is a kick ass weapon and Naruto's heart sould be strong enough to weild it, I mean he praticaly has a heart made out of fucking pure gold."_

Kyuubi and Zangetsu laughed at the comment, they also thought that was true as well.

0+0+0+0+0

Orochimaru woke up after passing out in fear. "What the hell happend and why are my pants soiled? Oh wait now I remember, KABUTO, TAYUYA, SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

The two sound ninja were laughing even hardder that Orochimaru was acting like a scaried five year old. "You know Kabuto-kun, it's ironic that a immortal 50 year old sannin is scaried like that. I wish we could have recorded that on tape."

Kabuto stopped laughing for moment to agree. "Orochimaru-sama should have transfered his soul to a infants body since he is acting like one." They both laughed even harder.

Naruto: So you burned all of Kakashi-sensei's books and he chased you around to kill you, but when you were in a city full of dark seekers, he use pervy sage, the writer of the same books, as a sheild to get to you?

Ignika: Yep, and I have no idea if they are still alike.

Kakashi and Jiryia: OH WE ARE STILL ALIVE, AND WE ARE SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOUR ASS.

Ignika: oh shit, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ignika: Okay now that problem is taken car-

Ino: IGNIKA-KUN (tackles Ignika) I WANT TO BEAR YOU BABIES

Naruto: Um Ino, he has to write a chapter you know.

Ino: Oh yea, sorry

Ignika: Thats all right and we can do 'it' later

Ino: (faints)

Sai: lets get the chapter going.

* * *

Naruto was walking in the hot desert, heading towards the sand village. "Damn, I know deserts are hot, but never this hot." Naruto has been walking for two hours to get to the village. "I better ask Garra how he survives this hot weather, or better yet his fat, make up wearing brother since he wears black pajamas all the time."

"I DO NOT WEAR MAKE UP OR PAJAMAS AND I'M NOT FAT" shouted a familiar voice. Temari and Garra came out of the sand dune they were hidding behind and they were laughing.

"That was a good one Naruto, but why are you here?: asked Garra. Naruto explained that why he left and about his journey, Kankoro was pissed because Naruto scaried of Sasori of the red sands very easily, Garra was impress and glad that Naruto didn't have that kind of power during the chunin exams.

Temari on the other hand, had hearts in her eyes. 'Man, Naruto-kun got strong and very handsome quickly. That pink haired bitch doesn't deserve a man like Naruto-kun.' Kankoro saw the look on Tamari's face and got even more pissed off.

'that bastard, Temari has a instant crush on him. Though it would be useful that Temari starts chaseing him around and I can influence Garra to be come a super pervert like me and Jiriya-sama.'

Garra asked. "I was wondering why you went to cloud, wasn't your village and their village enemies like rock?" Naruto nodded. "That was before there was a new Raikage, and the village seems nicer, and the reason why is so I can learn Kekkei Genkai and other jutsu there."

The Sand Siblings were confused. "How the heck can you learn Kekkei Genkai when you don't have one of your own?" Kankoro asked. Naruto smirked a foxy smile that cause Temari to faint. "I do have one, a Doujutsu called the Tenchugan."

The other two Sand Siblings fainted at the news. "I better get them to the village. Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto picked up the siblings, but Temari was picked up bridle-style, and ran of to the sand village.

0+0+0+0+0

The entire Akatsuki (minus Kisame) was heading towards the sand village. "We are going to get that brat and his sword, I wonder who powerful it really is." the Leader said. Itachi was shuddering at what the sword might look like now, (cue image of a demonic looking sword.) "I don't want to find out."

The blue haired woman was thinking of other things. 'I hope I get to see Temari-chan again.' Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this woman has a crush on Temari. (I thought I would be evil in this chapter.)

The others were wondering who was scarier, Naruto or the leader. They were also wondering who was stronger too. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori knew that Naruto is absolutly stronger that all of the Akatsuki members combined.

"I would rather have my little brother take out my eyes and have them him self." Itachi said. Hidan chuckled evily. "I'll offer him to Jashin, and-" Hidan got cut of by the leader. "Knock it off, we have long trip ahead of us. NOW SHUT THE HELL UP."

0+0+0+0+0

Orochimaru was in his bomb shelter, armed with a peace maker, WAIT, A PEACE MAKER. DAMN IT, hold on a minute.

A portal opens up and a man with crimson red hair, silver eyes, wearing blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt. "Give me that, how the hell did you get this?" the man asked.

Orochimaru tried to take the peace maker back. "I stole if from some blond haired idiot in another city." The man shakes his head. "This does not belong to you, It belongs to Jak, so LET GO" the man kicked Orochimaru in the nuts and disappeared in the same portal he entered in.

Kabuto and Tayuya was confused and decided to just walk away, and Orochimaru was crying and screaming that he was going to die. "Who ever that guy was, must not like Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said. Another yet smaller protal appeared.

The same man popped out his head. "Your right, I don't like him and he deserves this. Later" Tayuya was laughing. Kabuto smirked, knowing that someone must really hate Orochimaru.

0+0+0+0+0

The retrival team stopped to rest. "Damn, Naruto's scent is now heading towards the Sand village." Kiba said and Akamaru arf in agreement.

Kakashi sighed. "He is moving around too much and too fast, no wonder he is the most surprising ninja of the leaf." Asuma agreed. Sakura thought that Naruto some how knew that she was chasing for him and was avoiding her.

The team set up camp to rest. 'Obito, Minato-sensei, I won't fail again. This should never happen ever again.'

Tenten and Sasuke started a fire. Lee and Gai caught fish with ease. (if any one asks, the fish caught full blast of the sun set genjutsu Lee and Gai cause when they hug. shudders)

Neji said. "I'm not going to ask how you two caught so many fish, because I have an odd feeling I know how the died." Kruenai sweatdropped. "You use the sun set genjutsu didn't you." Gai and Lee smiled widely. "YOSH WHEN WE WERE READY TO FISH WE-" Gai was interupted by Kakashi.

"You said you would do an insane things, and then you hugged each other, and the fish started popping up dead, am I right?" Kakashi asked. Gai nodded and started to grumble about 'Kakashi's unyouthfulness.'

Everyone sighed that they didn't have to hear the explaination. No one wants that kind of nightmare.

0+0+0+0+0

Temari woke up quickly and she found herself in her own room. 'Did I just dream of Naruto-kun or did he really come to the sand village.' Kankoro entered Temari's room. "Hey Temari, I need you to take Naruto out so I can-" Temari let out a huge fangirl scream.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Garra sweat dropped at the scream. "You might want to run Naruto, Temari seems to have, huh were did he go?" Garra was looking around the entire house and could not find Naruto. "I guess he knows why Temari yell out his name. This should be interesting."

0+0+0+0+0

Orochimaru was trying to get any weapon in his armery but it some how got empty. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE WEAPONS, EVEN MY GRASS LONG SWORD IS GONE." Orochimaru shouted.

The sound village was trying to sleep but couldn't due to all of Orochimaru's shouting. Tayuya had enough and walked up to the snake sannin. "MAYBE THE SAME FUCKER WHO TOOK THAT ODD WEAPON YOU HAD EARLIER TOOK THEM ALL, SO DEAL WITH IT. I WANT SOME FUCKING SLEEP."

Orochimaru growled angerly and ran off to the weapons store. "Finally, I can get some sleep."

0+0+0+0+0

Deep in the underworld, Kisame was confused how he got there. "What did that brat do? Is this a genjutsu?" Kisame turned his head to see a computer. "Huh, maybe I can look up some porn or read some fanfiction."

After a while, Kisame was looking around for some fanfiction to read. "Huh what's this. 'Happiness doesn't last forever Sakura' this I gotta read."

He read from chapter to chapter until. "WHAT, THIS BASTARD- hey wait, I remember now. That did happen to me." Kisame shruged and went back to reading it. "Who ever wrote this must be genius or he is just wingin it."

0+0+0+0+0

Sakura was dreaming about Naruto again, only this time I didn't turn into a nightmare. Kakashi was the first to wake up and that surprised everyone else that soon woke up.

"Okay, now we can head to the sand village and bring back Naruto for sure this time." Asuma said. Everyone smirked and smiled.

'Naruto-kun, I can finally apologize for what I did.' Sakura thought. Kiba sniffed the air. "Guys we have touble, I'm getting nine different scents and one of them matches Sasuke's" The jonin went wide eyed. "We have to hurry before the Akatsuki get to Naruto."

Everyone quickly packed up and jumped to the sand village.

0+0+0+0+0

Naruto was currently running from Temari, who wanted to rape-er get in bed with. "COME BACK NARUTO-KUN, I JUST WANT TO BEAR YOU KIDS."

'Now I know how Sasuke feels. I better start running faster.' Naruto thought. Temari kept up because she was on her fan, friding the wind.

**"Hahaha brat, you have a blond haired woman, who can use wind to keep up with you, chasing you to rape so you can marry her. Now that is Kinky."** 'SHUT THE HELL UP KYUUBI' The fox started to laugh even more.

Temari was imagining at what her and Naruto's kids would look like, making her giggle perversly.

Naruto knew that kind of giggle. "SOMEONE HELP ME." Garra and Kankoro was tapping the whole thing. "This is going to make us rich." Garra smirked as this was going to help fix the econemey of the sand village.

* * *

Ignika: well now that is over

Sai: I bet Ino is gettig-

Ignika runs to his bed room

Naruto: wow, any way Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Ignika: Yo, I don't own Naruto, but before we begin, I would like to say that someone flamed a littled bit on my story. Now I know you guys are concurned at where the story may go. I would like to say that don't pull a graypheonix on me please.

Naruto: wow, I have seen the favorites and alerts for your stories and that is a pretty impressive number you have.

Ignika: thanks Naruto, and lets start the-

Orochimaru: GIVE BACK MY WEAPONS YOU BASTARD.

Ignika: oh shitburgers, ja ne (Runs away)

Orochimaru: OH NO YOU DON'T

* * *

Naruto was running in the desert with Temari still on his trail. 'Damn it, she can control the wind to keep up..my...normal speed. What am I, an idiot.'

Naruto drew his sword and yelled. "BANKAI" Temari stop and saw the cool transformaiton. "OOH, NARUTO-KUN GOT EVEN HOTTER." Temari screamed.

Naruto smirked. "Try to keep up now." Naruto became a big black blur. (try saying that five times fast.) Temari squeeled. "this is fun."

Garra and Kankoro saw Naruto's transformation and speed, to say the were impressed was an understatment. "Damn" Garra only said.

Kankoro was thinking of a way to steal that sword and try to get girls with it. (Like that would ever happen make up boy)

This got even more interesting.

0+0+0+0+0

The Akatsuki members continued to search for Naruto. "HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A FUCKING BLOND CONTAINER OF THE DAMN FOX, WE SOULD HAVE FOUND HIM BY NOW DAMN IT." Hidan yelled.

The other members sweat dropped. Itachi was looking around with his Mangakyou Sharingan. There was a black blur that passed all the others. "Itachi, did you see that?" The leader said. "I did and I have one thing to say. PLEASE DON'T GO AFTER HIM, HE WILL KILL OUR ASSES." Itachi pleaded and Sasori and Deidara agreed.

"look you three, what ever that kid did to Kisame can't be that bad." The leader stated and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, what I'm going to do to the rest of you knuckle heads might be worse than Kisame."

The leader nodded. "Yep, like he said, what he will do to us is wor- wait, what the hell. How did you get there?" Naruto smirked. "I was here for the last ten minutes and also, you face a horrible punishment for what you did to make you S-rank criminals." Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara made the loudest girly screams they could make. The leader sweatdropped. 'why did I even let them in the akatsuik?' "Your coming with us brat."

Naruto chuckled. "You and what army." Naruto held up his Tensa Zangetsu and swung it. "Getsunga Tensho" a massive beam of black and red chakra flew in the sky and ripped right threw Hidan, killing the so called immortal man. "Oh my god, he did the impossible and killed Hidan." Kakuzu said in shook. Zetsu yelled. "You bastard."

The leader now knew why Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara was scared of him. 'Shit, I better call my other Peins' The blue haired woman was drooling at the sight of Naruto with hearts in her eyes. 'He's so hot, not even Temari could compete with him in looks.' Okay Konan, is bisexual apperently.

Itachi saw that Naruto's sword looks like a regular katana that is completely black. "Now brat, lets see if you can beat me and my other five bodies." Pein said as five more guys in Akatsuki cloaks appeared.

0+0+0+0+0

Not far from the battle field where Naruto is fighting the Akatsuki, the same crimson red haired man was watching the fight. "Damn, all six Peins are there, I have to help little brother. Mom is going to kill me for not telling her that he is alive." Drawing the sword that was attached to his side. "Alright. Shadow Saber." the swords gaurd looked like a wolf's head and opened up, causing the blade to shine like it was under a full moon. The figure jumped to the battle field.

0+0+0+0+0

"Guys, remember when I said, that Naruto's scent changes, well I found a changing scent by the Akatsuki, Naruto might be in trouble or engaging them in combat. But thats not all, another scent, similar to Naruto's changing scent is heading towards him." Kiba said.

The others were worried that something bad might happen to Naruto. "We better hurry." Kurenai said. The entire retrival group headed towards the battle field where Naruto was.

0+0+0+0+0

"Shit, I'm dead if this contiues." Naruto grunted as one of the six Peins kicked him in the gut. "Give it up brat, your out number and your not strong enough to beat us." All the Peins said at the same time. "Maybe he's not, but I am." A voice said from nowhere. Tobi turned to see a crimson haired boy, holding a sword with a wolf head as a gaurd. "Who might you be?" The boy smirked. "The name is Ignika Namikaze Uzumaki" The name got the attention of everyone. Naruto thought. 'Is he my brother or father?'

Pein got scared, he knew that Minato Namikaze has a red haired son. 'We can't fight the Kyuubi container and the son of the yellow flash at the same time.' "Akatsuki, retreat. We will come for the brat next time."

Ignika walked to Naruto. "Hey little bro, you okay?" Naruto nodded. "So your my big brother, where were you?" Ignika sighed. "I was in whirlpool because mom thought you were dead during the Kyuubi attack. I'm sorry me and mom wasn't there when you needed us the most, but you might be an only child again when I take you to mom, cuz I never told her you were alive." Naruto laughed. "I'll try to stop mom from killing you, by the way who was our dad?" Ignika smirked. "Our dad looks like you with out the whisker marks. Minato Namikaze was our father."

Naruto was shocked that the fourth hokage was his father. "Wow, I never knew that. Lets got to Whirlpool village and meet up with mom." Ignika nodded. The two brothers left toward whirlpool.

0+0+0+0+0

Kushina Uzumaki was in her home waiting for her first born son to come home for lunch. "Damn it, where is Ignika." She heard the door open and close. "Hey mom, I'm home." Ignika said. As Ignika walked into the dinning room a blond boy, wearing black pants, a black shirt that was sleaveless on one arm and has along sleave on the other with a shoulder gaurd. (Think of clouds outfit from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)

Kushina was wondering who the boy was. "Ignika, who is this boy?" Ignika was laughing neurvesly. "Um, mom don't kill me but for over a year, I found out that Naruto wasn't dead." Ignika grabbed Naruto and pulled him down to avoid a barrage of kunai coming at them. "IGNIKA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE" Ignika groaned. "I know."

Kushina then hugged Naruto, begging for forgivness of not being there to help him grow up as a strong ninja. "Its okay mom, but I think Ignika didn't tell you that I was alive so you would not worry about me or try something stupid that would get you killed." Ignika nodded, hoping she would buy it.

Kushina sighed. "Okay Ignika, I'll forgive you for this, but next time you found out something that I should know, you better tell me, got it." Ignika gulpped because he knew what Kushina was cappable of. "Yes"

Naruto was happy that he does have a family. "Hey mom, I know why Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Orochimaru killed his mate and kits." Ignika started laughing. "I guess its a good thing I started messing with him. I took away all his weapons, even the grass long sword."

Kushina figured that causing chaos was a family trait. "Naruto, for now, you will stay here and train with your brother. Did your Doujutsu waken yet?" Naruto nodded. "Yep and I learned all the Kekkei Genkai of Kumo." Ignika nodded. "yep and I'll teach you how to use all the Kekkei Genkai I copied. Even Haku's bloodline." Naruto tensed at the name. Kushina noticed this. "Ignika, who is Haku? Is she the same girl with that swordsman you brought home with you when you went to wave." Ignika nodded.

Naruto looked at Ignika. Before he could ask, A woman in a blue kimono with white snow flakes on it entered the room. "Lady Kushina, I thought I heard my name being- Naruto?" Naruto looked at the woman and jaw dropped at the familar face. "Haku, your a girl, but you told me you were a boy." Ignika was laughing on the floor and Kushina was giggling at the two blushing kids. Zabuza entered the room in his usual clothing. "So the little brat got a change of clothing, atleast it isn't an orange jumpsuit, not that there is anything wrong with orange."

Naruto was confused until Ignika explained it. "I brought them back because it wasn't their time to die, and how I did it was a Kekkei Genkai we both have from mom, the duel monster bloodline. It allows us to summon different duel monsters like this one." Ignika made a card appear. "Blue eyes white dragon" then the card flashed and the dragon appeared in real life. "We can also use magic and traps as well. Our bloodline also allows us to fuse with the duel monsters to make armor and use their attacks in battle or fuse in their form to make them mor powerful."

Naruto was in awe. "So you used a magic ability to revive Zabuza and Haku?" Ignika nodded. Naruto looked at Haku, then smiled as he hugged her. "I can't believe your alive, I thought you were a goner when Kakashi used the Chidori on you." Kushina heard this. "Did you say Kakashi, as in Kakashi Hatake." Naruto nodded and explained everything.

0+0+0+0+0

Kakashi felt a chill down his spine. "Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked. "I have a feeling that someone is wanting to kill me." Everyone heard a yell that made everyone scared. "KAKASHI HATAKE, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN." Sasuke staired at Kakashi who was in the fetal postition. "Kakashi, so you reconize that voice?" Kakashi was about as pale as Orochimaru. "That W-w-was K-kushina's voice. She is still alive and if she met Naruto, then I am what she yelled out."

Lee saw a dust cloud heading towards them. "Hey guys do you know whats causing that odd dust cloud." Neji activated his Byakugan. "It appears that a red haired woman is running towards us carrying Naruto, and another red haired person is with them, only this one is a male. Behind them is a girl in a blue kimono with white snow flakes and a shirtless man carrying a big sword on his back." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Neji.

Sasuke asked. "Does the woman have an oddly beautiful face and the man has bandages on his face covering his mouth?" Neji nodded. "How did you know." Sasuke was running around like a chicken got its head cut off. "Impossible, Zabuza and Haku died on our mission at wave, and Haku was a boy."

Neji sweatdropped. "Well eather Haku is a girl or he must have had an operation that gave him boobs." Neji earned a punch in the face for the boob comment by Tenten. Kakashi was quickly changed the subject. "Let's hide before they-" "KAKASHI!!" Kushina yelled.

Kakashi turned to see that the incoming group was already here. "wait Kushin-" Kakashi was interupted with a fist in his face and was sent flying. Zabuza tried to slash him with his sword, but only cut a few strands of his hair. Haku threw multiple ice senbon, and a few made Kakashi's arms numb and unuseable. Then the crimson haired male tried to use his sword when Kakashi was knocked back to a near by tree, and narrowly missing his family jewels.

The males of the retrival group covored their own nut sacks at the sight of Kakashi nearly losing his chance at having kids. Zabuza was laughing. "Alright, he suffered enough." Kakashi was on his knees thanking Zabuza, but felt a kunai shoved up his butt. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!"

The boy was laughing at what he did to Kakashi. Sakura saw that boy and he looked similar to Naruto, only with out the whiskers and has crimson hair instead of blond. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?" The boy looked at Sakura and said. "I'm Ignika Uzumaki Namikaze, first son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and older brother of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." This created collective gasps.

Hinata was the next to ask. "That sword you have, is that the legendary sword known as the Shadow Saber?" Ignika nodded. Tenten saw the Shadow Saber. "Oh my god, I have heard of that sword, it is one of the four most powerful swords in existance. the four swords are: the keyblade, Tensa Zangetsu, a buster sword that separates in to five other swords, and the Shadow Saber."

Ignika was surprised at Tenten's knowlage of the legendary swords. "Yep and Naruto has the Tensa Zangetsu sword. I also know he will soon have the Keyblade and that buster sword." Tenten fainted at the news. Sakura was confused. "How strong is the Shadow Saber?"

Ignika smirked. "The Shadow Saber is said to have been used in thousands of battles, and was thought to have been forged from the strongest and most powerful metals that would make it unbreakable, and was also rumored that the tailed beasts empowered this sword with their own chakra so that the chosen wiealder could stop any disater from happening that could destroy the world."

This caused Sasuke to twich at the word power and the explaination of the sword. 'Even Naruto's brother is stronger than me. Man, if this contiues then Naruto or Ignika could make Sannin or Hokage at their current age.' Ino blinked for a second. "Hey, how come you weren't in the leaf village helping Naruto grow up?" This cause Kushina and Ignika to really tense up. "Danzo told us that Naruto was killed duing the Kyuubi's attack." The jonin scowled that Danzo decived them.

"Naruto-kun, you have to come back to the village." Hinata said. Naruto nodded slightly. "Yeah, but first I have to kill Orochimaru for causing the Kyuubi to attack the village." Now everyone except Ignika, Kushina, Zabuza, and Haku went wide eyed. "But Naruto-kun, even thought your youthful flames are bright and strong, you cannot hope to defeat Orochimaru." Lee said.

Ignika laughed. "My little bro killed three sound jonin that were presonal body gaurds of Orochimaru, over 200 stone jonin and ANBU, and two Akatsuki members, and one of them was seposed to be immortal." Now everyone looked at Naruto in disbelife. One thought came into mind. 'damn'

Ignika looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, how about I take care of Orochimaru, you head back to the leaf village with mom. I have a better chance of winning because a can take on Pein and win." Naruto and Kyuubi thought about it for a second and agreed. "Alright, oh and Kakashi, you might want to be even more careful with me and Naruto around. I'm teaching him how to use the Uzumaki bloodline, and its what brought back Zabuza and Haku. It's not a necromancer bloodline if you think that."

Ignika disappered in a portal and the retrival group looked at Naruto and Kushina for an answer. Naruto sighed. "Lets head to the leaf village, Tsunade-baa-chan is probably drinking on the job again."

0+0+0+0+0

Tsunade was doing paperwork and not drinking, wait, not drinking and then doing paperwork. Its the sign of the end of the world, just kidding. "Naruto, you better get home and become hokage soon, I can see why your father used the death reaper seal on the kyuubi, he wanted to get out of this paperwork as well as to protect his village."

"You think so, I was wonder how Minato had time for me when he need to do his job." A unfamiliar voice was heard. Tsunade looked up and saw the entire retrival group with Naruto, Kushina, Zabuza and Haku. "Naruto your back, and Kushina your back too, and some how Zabuza and Haku is alive and with you, how?"

Naruto said. "It's along story. My big brother should explain." Tsunade was confuse at the big brother part. "Who?" Before she could finish the question, a portal opened and Ignika walked out of it holding Orochimaru's head in his left and his Shadow Saber in his right.

Tsunade saw Orochimaru's head. "You killed Orochimaru? Who the hell are you?" Ignika smirked. "I'm Naruto's older brother, Ignika."

Jiriyia entered the room and saw that Naruto and Kushina was back. "Kushina your alive, where's Ignika?" "Hey old pervert." Jiriyia know only one person could say that without fear. "Hello brat. I see your doing...well...is that Orochimaru's severed head in your hand?" Ignika nodded.

Jiriyia passed out. Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, I am glad your back, but the council will want a meeting with you." The group left to the council room.

0+0+0+0+0

The council members were sitting down when the retrival team enter the room. Danzo saw Kushina and started to sweat. 'damn, she knows her son is still alive.' "Naruto Uzumaki you are have left the village without permission of the Hokage, but due to the fact of your heritage, we will over look it, but we need that bloodline of yours to control the other shinobi nations, so we will have to make you into a breeding factory." When Danzo finished the scentince, his neck was met with the blade of Ignika's sword.

The other council members thought they were going to have a heart attack when Ignika appeared behind Danzo with a sword at his neck. "You will not do that to my brother, and I know your plan now. You knew of my brothers heritage before the rest of the council and tried to get the third to hand him over to you so you can have a ROOT organization filled with Tenchugan users and powered by the Kyuubi's chakra, and don't try pulling that law the third made, the entire retrival team knows of Naruto's condition already."

Danzo now was starting to sweat as everyone in the room knows his plan. "So what, he's a demon why would you defend him." Kushina was about to activate her bloodline but Ignika stopped her. "Danzo, if you come near my family at all, not even your ROOT or the Akatsuki will help you." Naruto and Ignika said at the same time in a very cold tone.

Two ROOT ANBU members appeared and Danzo smirked. "It seems that you will have no choice but give into my demands." The ROOT members on the other hand did something surprising. "Danzo, your under arrest for conspiricy against Konoha." Danzo went wide eyed and saw a smirking Ignika. "I made a quick stop by the ROOT headquarters and did a few things like tell them that they have a choice of how to control their lives and that they aren't your puppets for your own amusement."

Danzo tried to attack Ignika but, both of his arms were sliced off. "Now try to do jutsu with out your arms." said a smiling Naruto. Danzo was in a real bind, his entire ROOT divison was now against him, the Akatsuki was useless, and Orochimaru was dead. In a short term for things, he was screwed.

The council was glad that Danzo was now out of the council. Shikaku was the first to speak. "Naruto, I know this village was the best place for you to grow up in, but now you know that your mother and brother are alive. You also have access to your clans complex." Naruto was as happy as he could get. The village itself was pissed that Naruto was back. Only a handful was glad that Naruto was back.

Ignika noticed something. "Isn't the Chunin exams coming up?" Tsunade remembered that and the village could host it with out interuption this time. "Ignika, Your going to be on Naruto's team with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Is that okay." Ignika nodded. "Hey Naruto, lets train so your at the top of your game when the chunin exams start." Naruto and Ignika disappeared from the room.

Sakura was going to look for Naruto but was stopped by Tsunade. "Where do you think your going, to catch that cat I presume." Kushina was curious and Kakashi explained what Tsunade ment. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, that cat deadly, you should tell the lady that owns to stop crushing it."

Sasuke left to train as well, only to pass the exams and not for revenge. The trip change him, making him less revenge prone. Everyone else left to prepare themselve for the exams.

* * *

IgnikaKanak: finally done with this chapter.

Naruto: alright I have a kick ass brother and cool bloodlines

Sasuke: Damn, I wish I knew why Itachi killed my clan

IgnikaKanak: Oh the other Uchiha thought Kyuubi was coming to kill them for not giving up Itachi to become a Kitsune. Your clan signed a contract with the Kyuubi along time ago so for the Sharingan. The agreement was that the Uchiha clan gets the Sharingan, but if Kyuubi sees someone who has the potential to become a Kitsune, they have to give that Uchiha up. Kyuubi was about to give up on that clan until Itachi was born. Kyuubi want Itachi but your clan denied him of that. When Itachi found out he killed the entire clan in revenge of not giving him that honor of becoming a Kitsune, spareing you of coarse. But what the Uchiha didn't know was that Kyuubi wasn't going to come after them because if the entire clan a the gall to stand up to him to prevent one of their own and greatest Uchiha of becoming a kitsune, then he decided to over looke the part of the contract.

Kyuubi: that is right.

Naruto: wow

Sasuke: Damn, my clan had a bunch of idiots at that time.

IgnikaKanak: Yep any way. please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Ignika: Okay, now for the Chunin exams.

Naruto: Alright, and I can't wait

* * *

Naruto was training with his brother for the chunin exams. "Alright Naruto, time to tell you more about our Uzumaki bloodline. Like I said, we can summon different monsters, but what I didn't tell you is that some monsters are more powerful than most. There are three monsters that are more powerful than the rest, but the only ones who has been able to control them was mom and me, you might be able to control them as well."

Naruto was wondering what three monsters would be that powerful. Ignika made three cards appear at the same time. "The Egyption Gods, their power can make Kyuubi look like a skin cell." The fox was ranting very loudly in Naruto's mind. "Naruto, try to summon Obilisk first." Naruto concintrated and made Obilisk's card appear. "Okay, you got his card, now try to call him."

The card glowed and the skys got dark with clouds, making the village panic. A blue beam started to fall and crash into the ground. When the dust cleared, a giant blue, man shaped figure was standing. **"Who has summoned me?"** Naruto walked forward. "I did, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Nice to meet You Obilisk." Obilisk looked at the blond boy. **"Your the container of the fox, I see that the fox is helping you instead of trying to break out, I will tell my brothers about you, you may summon us at anytime, you remind me of a boy who could use our power to the fullest, I hope you do the same."** Obilisk faded.

Ignika smiled."Wow, now you can summon the gods like me and mom. Now thats out of the way, we are going to try fusions. There are times where you may need a fusion monster. Let me show you. Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Busrtinatrix." Two monster appeared in a gust of wind and a blaze of fire. Ignika made a magic card appear. "Polymerization"

The two Elemental Heroes fused to make a new Elemental Hero. "Naruto, meet Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Normally Elemental heroes like Avian or Burstinatrix alone would have a hard time against a high chunin or low jonin, but fusions like Flame Wingman can take down a high jonin to Kage. There are some monster that have special abilities that others don't have. Flame Wingman can cause major damage, he even inflicts direct damage that is equil to his oppnent has."

"Cool, I am so going to dominate the exams." Naruto said with enthusiasim. Ignika chukled. "Yea, oh and I know that you like Haku, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata." Naruto blushed. "How did, did you peek in my journal?" Ignika shook head. "No, you just admited it, I only guessed." Naruto glared at his older brother. "if you tell anyone, I'll let Ra fry your butt."

"Is that really true Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Haku, Sakura, Ino, and a passed out Hinata. "Yeah, its true." Naruto was then tackled by the four girls with Ignika laughing on the ground. Kushina was watching the scene and had tears of joy that her baby was growing up so fast.

0+0+0+0+0

The Akatsuki was down two members and they were having a meeting. "We have a problem, it seems that the Kyuubi container is also the son of Minato Namikaze." Murmers were around the meeting room. Itachi was the next to speak. "I learned that both Namikazes have two of the four legendary swords, the Shadow Saber and Tensa Zangetsu. if they get the Keyblade and the muti-buster sword, then we are dead meat."

The rest of the members started to tremble. They don't have any of the tailed beasts yet and they are already losing members. Deidara came up with an idea. "Maybe if we kidnap their mother and say we will give her back if they give us the kyuubi kid, yeah."

Most of the group thought it was a good idea, but it was shot down when Pein told the bad side of that plan. "That won't work, the Uzumaki is known to summon beasts from another world. She could summon a very powerful monster and destroy us. Zetsu found out that there are three creatures known as the Egyptian Gods are the most powerful and would make all the tailed beasts put together look weak."

Everyone jawdropped, they began to think of a way to cature and use the power of the gods instead. Even Pein was trying to think of a way, or so it seems. 'Sis, you better hurry and find a way to destroy Mandara. I can't keep this facade up forever.'

0+0+0+0+0

The day of the exams has arrived, Team 7 was walking to the same room in the acadamy that the first test was on. Sasuke looked at Ignika. "I want to know something, a months ago the sky became dark and a giant creature appeared out of a pillar of light. Did you and Naruto have something to do with that." Naruto and Ignika nodded. "We were training our Uzumaki bloodline. It gives us the power to summon monsters like the one you saw. They come in different strenghts and abilities. We can also fuse with them making us or them stronger." Sasuke nodded at the explaination.

Sakura saw them at first hand when she was going to apologize to Naruto. The team enter the exam room, which was filled with many ninjas of other villages. A few ninja saw and reconized Ignika, who had the reputaion of being the crimson blur. Naruto knew of his big brothers rep. "Man, you must have done something that cause you to get your rep, bro" Ignika smiled sheepeshly. "Well, I kinda kill the third Mizukage and all of the ninja that agreed at destroying all bloodlings, which was one quarter of the village. I was going at my full speed making me a blur."

Sasuke whistled. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Everyone chuckled at the joke. The other teams genin teams entered the room (Shikamaru was made genin again. hehehe me and Tsunade are so evil.) "Hey guys. This exam is going to be a peace of cake." Kiba was arrogant again. Shino stayed silent and Hinata, along with Sakura and Ino were fauning over Naruto.

Neji walked up to Ignika. "I look forward to facing you in battle, the both of you." Naruto and Ignika nodded. Tenten was hoping she would be able fight someone had the Shadow Saber, espeally if it was Ignika.

Ibiki arrived finally and did the samething he did in the last exams, this time 33 teams only remained. Ibika smirked that he cut them down further than last time. '3...2...1' A black ball broke through the window and began to open up. Two kunai stuck to the ceailing and Anko was in front of the banner. "alright maggots, time for the second part of the exam." Ibiki sweatdropped. "Anko, I swear you and Kakashi are polar opposites. Your early again."

Ignika shook his head. 'Is she always like this, cuz there is no way she is normal.' Anko lead the remaining genin to the training area 44, the forest of death. Ignika asked. "What makes it the forest of death." He notice the other shiver, meaning that death does happen. "Alright maggots, you each will be given one scroll. You have to get the other one an make it to the tower in the center of the forest. There is a few conditions, 1: you can't open the scrolls until you are in the tower. 2: sign these death wavers so that I am not resopsible for any lost limbs, death of you or your comrads, ect."

The wavers were signed an each team got their scroll, team 7 got a heaven scroll. Anko saw the fourth member of team seven and wanted to see if his blood was as yummy as Naruto's was. Ignika senced a kunai coming towards him and chaught it without flinching. Anko was a little miffed that the new guy didn't show any fear. "So we have a brave brat, whats your name kid?"

"Ignika Uzumaki Namikaze, know as the crimson blur and the killer of Orochimaru." Ignika said cooly. Anko eyes widend when she heard that Orochimaru was kill, and by the famous crimson blur. She put on a sadtisic smile. "So your the crimson blur. I have heard about you, and that sword your carrying is something I have never seen, whats it called."

Ignika knew if he said its name, he will become an instant target, which was a easier way of passing the second part of the exam. "My sword in a legendary one, the Shadow Saber." The genin of other villages heard and wanted to get that sword so they would be treated like a hero in their village, not including mist because they were very thankful of Ignika for changing the ways of their village . Anko was now begining to think that Ignika might make a great boyfriend.

Naruto knew what Ignika was planning when he said his swords name, the easiest and funnest way of passing the exam. 'Bro, your rep is so cool.' The second exam began and all the teams rushed in the forest. Sasuke smirked at Ignika. "You know that you became a living target, right." Ignika chuckled. "Its not likee we can't handle it." A team from the village hidden in the rain confronted team seven. "Hand over the sword and your scroll, and we may let you live." Naruto began some hand signs. "Fire style: fire tsunami jutsu." A massive wave of fire engulfed the mist team, but Ignika grapped their scroll before the fire could destroy it.

"Hey guys, its an earth scroll. We can move on." Team seven arrived at the tower shortly, breaking Garra's record. They open the scroll and tossed them into an 'X' formation. In a poof of smoke came out Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Iruka said. "Well, Kakashi wanted me to do this again for some reason." Ignika chuckled. "I guess nearly slicing his family jewels and stabbing his ass with a kunai made him fear me."

Iruka rose an eyebrow. "Who might you be?" Naruto smiled. "Oh, Iruka-sensei, I forgot to introduce you to my older brother, Ignika." Iruka's eyes widend. "He is your older brother?" Naruto nodded. "Ignika, where-" Ignika interupted Iruka's question. "Danzo told mom that Naruto was dead. I found out over a year ago that he was alive but did not tell mom because she might have done something that would get her killed or turned into a breeding factory."

Iruka understood that. "Okay, and I'm surprised you all broke Garra's record. It took you only 15 minutes to get here with two scrolls, how did you acomplish that?" Team 7 pointed at Ignika and his sword. "I became a target when Anko asked about my sword."

Iruka chuckled about Anko's behavior. "Well, you will have to wait five days till the finals, but preliminaries might be involved."

0+0+0+0+0

Five days passed and The rookie nine, team gai, a team from sound (contains Kabuto, Tayuya, and Kimimaru) and Garra's team has reentered again. "It seems that prelims are needed again. You know the drill, but someone may have to fight twice in the prelims this time." Tsunade said. "Your procter will be Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi walked up and said. "Now lets turn to the screen over by and see who's first to fight."

The screen randomly chose the fighters. The first match was. Ignika verses Kimimaru. "Huh, a Kakuya, Maybe he has a chance to beat me." Ignika said.

The other ninja left the arena. Ignika turned to see Kimimaru pull out a bone from his sholder to make a sword. "You will pay for killing Orochimaru-sama." Ignika drew his Shadow Saber. "Hey, he was the one who made my brothers life horrible and killed the Kyuubi's mate." Now Tsunade was laughing. 'It looks like Orochimaru took things alittle too far.' Kimimaru tried to cut and slash Ignika, but his bone sword was sliced through like it was butter or clay.

'I am screwed.' Kimimaru thought. Ignika jumped back. "I'm not even going a full speed." Surprizing Lee and Gui, Ignika took of a set of weights he had on his legs. The weghts fell on the ground creating wrecking ball sized craters. Then he took of weights he had on his wrists and made the same sized craters. Finally he took of a torso weight set and it made a crater twice the size of the others. "Damn, Ignika must really like to train." Sasuke said. Kushina laughed. "You don't know the half of it boy."

Kimimaru was starting to regret of not surrendering. "Here I come." Ignika moved into a blur, slashing Kimimaru's bones into peices. "I better finish this." Then Ignika got into an unknown stance. "Silver moon strike." The blade glowed in a silver color and then with a wave of the Shadow Saber, a silver chakra blade flew in the sky, blasting Kimimaru into dreamland.

"Winner, Ignika" Kakashi announced. 'I better stay on his good side.'

IgnikaKanak: Okay, I'm starting to crash

Naruto: IgnikaKanak doesn't own Naruto or the weapons and duel monsters in the story, only his OC

Haku: Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Ignika: If there are people who think I'm working fast, the reason is that I have alot more free time in the summer. So here is my twelveth chapter. I don't own Naruto, the weapons, or duel monsters used in this story, Only my OC

Naruto: I wonder what Haku-chan is doing.

Haku: Waiting for the finals

* * *

The screen chose the next match. Naruto vs. Kabuto. Kushina smirked. "Naruto, you better win this match, because I want to see you and your brother fight each other in the finals." Naruto nodded and jumped down to the arena. Kabuto walked down the stairs and went to the opposite end of the arena. "Begin"

Naruto made a magic card appear. "Black Luster Ritual." Ignika and Kushina knew what Naruto was planing. "Kabuto is going to get his ass handed to him real fast." Ignika said. Everyone except Kushina was confused. Kushina explained. "Naruto is summoning a monster that requires a ritual like this, the monster he is summoning is the Black Luster Solider, a warrior in black armor that is strong enough to beat Kakashi with the sharingan active."

Kabuto was trained to listen to his surrounding and started to sweat bullets. Naruto smirked and he used Celtic Gaurdian and Summoned Skull as the sacrifices to summon Black Luster Solider. "Alright, now to take it to another level." Black Luster Solider started to glow and flew toward Naruto.

A quick flash of light reveiled Naruto in black armor. The armor was on his legs and feet, arms and hands, the fingers weren't covered, the chest and sholders, and Naruto was wearing a black helmet similar to the monsters. Naruto also held the same sword and shield as the Black Luster Solider's.

Ignika smirked. Sakura as was the others that don't know about the Uzumaki bloodline were confused at what happend. "Naruto fused with the monster he summoned." This caused Tsunade to think. 'If Naruto's second bloodline went active when he left the village and put it on the note he left, then Danzo would have sent his ROOT members to get Naruto to turn him into a breeding factory. No wonder Ignika is strong, he want to protect his little brother from that fate.'

Kabuto was on the verg of acting like Orochimaru when he found out that Naruto was out to kill him. 'I better surrender or I'll end up like Kimimaru.' Before Kabuto could move, Naruto attacked at full power. "BLACK LUSTER SLASH" That attack caused a huge explosion, nearly destroying the battle floor. Everyone got the same thought in their heads. 'don't screw with the Uzumakis.' Kabuto was also sent to Lala land like Kimimaru, except that his shirt and pants were vaporized in the attack that his boxers and sandles were all he had on.

"Please Kami in divine heaven, don't put me against eather Naruto or Ignika" Kiba pleaded to Kami.

The other matches go as followed: Garra vs. Kankoru, winner Garra

Tayuya vs Shikamaru, winner Shikamaru

Choji vs. Kiba, winner Choji

Ino vs. Sakura, tie

Temari vs. Shino, winner Temari

Neji vs. Lee, winner Neji

Tenten vs. Hinata, winner Tenten

The final prelim match was Ignika vs. Sasuke

Tsunade pulled a bag of popcorn and a bottle of sake out of nowhere. 'where the fuck did she pull that from.' Shizune thought. Ignika was looking around in his backpack, looking for some thing. "Hey someone stole my sake from Kumo." Shizune looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, is that sake from kumo?" Ignika and Kushina looked at Tsunade. Ignika swiped the bottle away from Tsunade.

"Ignika, why do you have sake?" Kushina asked. Ignika explained that sake from Kumo can allow quicker use of chakra. He took out a small cup and took a sip of it and gave the bottle to Kushina.

Sasuke activated his Sharigan and Ignika took out a card. "Lets see if you can top this, Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Sparkman." Four different monster entered in four elements, water, fire, wind, and lighting. Ignika smirked. "Polymerization" The four monster were pulled and fused to make a new monster. "Sasuke, say hello to Elemental Hero Tempest." a man in a jumpsuit with lighting bolts on it, a viser over his eyes, green hair, and his right hand seemed to be replace with a blaster of some sort. He also had Avians wings in a batlike form.

"Tempest, blow him away with tempest whirlwind." Tempest jumped with his wings open and shot a tornado out of his blaster hand. Sasuke tried all the fire jutsu he knew, but he made the attack stronger. "This is going to hurt." Sasuke said when the flaming tornado hit. After a few seconds the tornado disinpated and Sasuke looked like a roast duck.

Tempest disappeared and Ignika was declaired the winner. "Okay, I decided who will face whom in the final round. Naruto vs. Garra, Neji vs. Temari, Tenten vs. Ignika, and Choji vs. Shikamaru. You all have one month to get ready for it.

0+0+0+0+0

one month passed and today is the day the finals start. Most of the village was mad that Sasuke didn't make it to the finals. The finals were held in the same arena held in last time. The fire, wind, and wave lords were there as well. In the stands Sakura, Ino, Haku, and Hinata were sitting near Kushina. "Excuse me lady Kushina, do you know if Naruto holds any negative feelings for Sakura?" Ino asked. Kushina shook her head. "No why?" Hinata and Ino explained what Sakura did, Kushina was alittle mad at what she did.

Sakura looked down. "Your lucky that Naruto hold no ill feeling against you." Sakura picked up her head. "Maybe he forgave me, but might only think of us as friends only." Haku on the other hand had a devious smirk. "Well, I so happen to have read his journal and apparently he likes you more than a friend. In fact, he likes you, me, Ino, and Hinata the same way." Kushina was thinking she was going to be a grandmother to many children.

Then Zabuza seated next to Kushina. Zabuza looked around and noticed that Tazuna and his daughter and grandson was here. "Well I'll be, its that old man." Haku looked and saw them as well. The finals stated as Asuma Sarutobi was the procter of the finals this time. "Alright, the first match his Naruto vs. Garra. All other fighter leave the battle field." The other contestant went to the waiting area, leaving Naruto and Garra on the field. The village were hoping that Naruto would get killed by Garra in the match. "Begin."

Garra's sand flew and tried to grab Naruto, but Naruto used the fire tsunami to turn the sand in to glass. Garra kept on use more and more sand, but it eather it was turned to glass, mud, or was blown away. Garra was running out of sand fast. The only sand he had left was his goard. "Damn, I forfet." Temari was surprised that Garra was forced to surrender so fast. "May Neji and Temari come down to the field."

Neji won the match when Temari tried her wind manipulation, but Neji blocked of Temari's chakra points and knocked her out.

The next match was Ignika and Tenten. Most of the villagers and shinobi thought Tenten was going to win because she was known as the weapons mistress. Tenten was very happy she was going up against someone who weilded the Shadow Saber. "I'm not going to hold back Ignika." Ignika nodded and drew his sword. Tenten opened her weapons scroll and pulled out a katana. The match began and the two ran toward each other, with their sword creating sparks in the air.

Everyone was in awe at the fight. The two were fighting like they were eternal warriors or spirits, neither backing down or showing signs of fatuge. Gai was yelling about the usual flames of youth thing. Naruto saw first hand at Ignika's sword style, smooth, graceful, strong, and balanced like a wolf or fox. "Sorry Tenten, only one of us can win." Ignika said.

Ignika jumped back in a backflip and got into a stance with the blade tip pointed at Tenten. "Shadow Strike" Tenten rose the blade to block the attack, but the Shadow Saber ripped right throught it like a white hot knife on butter. Tenten closed her eyes for pain to come when the blade hits her sholder, but at the last second, Ignika flipped the blade and the backside only touched Tenten. "I suggest you forfet now." Tenten nodded and walked to the procter, declaring Ignika the winner, causing shock among the stands.

Choji and Shikamaru was the next match and Choji won because Shikamaru thought the match was too much of a drag.

* * *

Ignikakanak: sitting in front of a Plasma screen TV with a computer hooked in it.

Naruto: What are you watching.

Ignikakanak: a video a guy made on Youtube. Here, sit down and watch.

Iron man: Hi I'm Iron man

Batman: I'm Batman

Iron man: I'm a Marvel

Batman: I'm Batman

Iron man: looks at Batman I own my own company

Batman: so do I

Iron man: and I'm a billionare blayboy

Batman: Same here.

Iron man: So we have a few things in common

Batman: Only a few.

Iron man: Jarvis

Batman: Alfred

Iron man: Rodey

Batman: Robin

Iron man: the avengers

Batman: justise leauge

Iron man: Pepper Pots

Batman: Vickey Vale

Iron man: She Hulk

Batman: Wonder Woman

Iron man: Right, yeah. Come on don't leave me hangin, give it up, give it up, give it up. Okay. But there are plenty of things that make us different.

Batman: Plenty

Iron man: I'm Marvels newest movie star

Batman: Im DC's posterboy

Iron man: My problem with substance abuse nearly ruined my life

Batman: I stop substance abusers from ruining other peoples lives.

Iron man: I like the night life

Batman: I am the night life

Iron man: I give people the impression I'm a jerk

Batman: I give people panic attacks

Iron man: I definitively begin the summer movie season

Batman: I definitively end the summer movie season

Iron man: What about Modar and Skulley?

Batman: What about Harold and Kumar

Iron man: point taken, but between the two of us, my movie is more family friendly

Batman: How is mine not family friendly?

Iron man: Tch, yeah right, sorry kids, we couldnt go see khun fu panda, lets get to see a clown with an M16 open fire on a school bus.

Batman: At least I have an enemy in my movie

Iron man: So do I, I am my own worst enemy

Batman: Great, cuz the kids these days love extensalisam

Iron man: No, your right, viral marketing is where it's at. What they really want is to go on a three hour scavanger hunt for a secret code that makes them wait six hours online to see the left shoe of an acter in a photo op taken on set crew

Batman: Jerk

Iron man: Emo

Iron man: of couse if I lost my parents the way you did, I might of grown a conceince much earlier

Batman: And it would nice have my parents around and still be a superhero

Iron man: Maybe we're more alike than we know

Batman: But in a good way

Iron man: So what do you say, is there room for two billionare playboy superheroes with gadgets, women aside, loyal butler.

Batman: Why not

Iron man:Lets give this another shot.

Batman: alright

Iron man: I don't come with childhood trama

Batman: And I don't have herpies

Iron man: Oh real mature, thats not even true

Batman: Withdrawn, withdrawn.

Naruto lol thats funny

Ignikakanak: yeah and the Youtube directer of this vid was ItsJustSomeRandomGuy.

Naruto: why would

Ignikakanak: I don't know.


End file.
